Pokemon Death Black
I have been a pokemon fan since when the first game came out. I played all the way from gen 1 to gen 4 and when x and y came out, and omega ruby and alpha sapphire, I played them as well. why I have never played black and white and black 2 and white 2, welll, you'll find out in this story. so I had realized that I didn't have black or white. I told dad and he said he would take me to game stop to get it. so when we went in game stop, the guy at the front said he didn't think they had black or white, and my heart sank. But then he said maybe there might be one in the back because he never checked there before. I was so excited. I really wanted there to be one in the back. I checked,and I saw diamond, and platinum, and soulsilverr, and then I saw a very weird cartridge with different colors on it. I looked at it, and it said black, with a little piece of duckTape above the word black with writing on it, but I couldn't read it. Wow, dat sloppy handwriting, I thought. But I was so happy! I had found pokemon black! I skipped over to Dad, and the store manager said that it was weird that it was in the used section, because pokemon black is such a new game. But I didn't care. All I cared about was that I had gotten black. when I got home and plopped the game into my ds, the first thing I noticed was the icon. it was blank. I was a little worried right then, but I shook it off, telling myself that it might be just a glitch. then I went to the intro. Pretty normal. Yep , I thought, that blank icon was only a glitch. then came the start screen. It said, "Pokemon Death Black" and Reshiram was missing. I looked at the cartridge. For some reason, I could read the handwriting now. Yep. It said Death Black too. I shook it off, telling myself that it was probably a hacked game, probably not that serious. But I was wrong. so I started up the game. It was normal, until I got to the gym. There was a man in front of rhe building that said, "i'm so sorry. Cheren went missing only a few days ago. But you can have the badge." woah. Okay, that was easy. Definetlyy a hacked cartridge. and then, after that, he said, " oh, and take this too." he gave me something, and it said, " obtained Lilipup!" Okay, I know that Lilipup isn't all that great, but isn't that Cheren's pokemon?! I couldn't refuse, though. So I just decided to check it's stats. it was nicknamed " DARK," and had learned Tackle, Bite, and Nightmare. It's sprite looked normal, except the eyes were a different color. I went on. Everything else was normal for a long time. DARK evolved into Herdier, and then again, into it's final form. And no other pokemon gym leaders were randomly missing, but they did mention Cheren's disapearencee once in a while. I guess you could expect that to come from regular people whenever somebody goes missing like that. I had a very decent party of pokemon over time. Everything went normal, until after I beat the Champion and went to explore in a random cave. when I was at the end, this dark sprite with red eyes walked up to me. " you are next," is all it said, then a battle started. I sent out my level 93 serperior, and it sent out a Dusknoir. i used Giga Drain, and that instantly one hit KOed the Dusknoir. Then it sent out a level 100 Darkrai. i was shocked. Level 100 Darkrai? It defeated all my pokemon without even being hurt. then the sprite said, "you'll end up like Cheren." and then the screen fabed to black, and by then, I had enough of the game. I sold it the next day at a yard sale. That kid who bought it seemed really happy to have it. Just wait until he finds out what I went through. Category:Pokemon